bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishi Polzin
Backstory *Old Alarick Polzin adopted Ishi, making the po-matoran the youngest of a motley crew of siblings. Despite the messed up family dynamic, Ishi became the family pet due to his genius and abilities of saying what his siblings and adopted father wanted to hear. Ishi was a renagade in the family, believing he could do anything better than the others. Despite her intense reliance on rationalization, one day Vera lashed out, and Ishi's eye changed color as a result. *After the incident with his older sister, Ishi left the Polzin mansion and became a short term employee for the Mata-Nui Daily, using his reporter position to stay away from the Polzin household. In his travels for stories he met and fell in love with Nakumir, a Ga-Koro nurse in Team Kanohi Dragon. However, during an incident in their adventures together, Ishi was taken during a battle with a swarm of Nui-Rama and dropped over a cliff. Presumed dead, he hid in silence for thirty years. In-Game Plot 2012 Arc *Ishi appeared after thirty years of being assumed dead at the destruction of the Ta-Koro Guard Hospital. Riaril saw him playing his flute above the corpse of Nakumiir, a ga-matoran nurse whom Ishi had once been romantically connected to. Briefly thereafter, Ishi ran into one of the mark bearers, fleeing to Po-Koro to avoid being killed. However, upon finding a plague in the village of stone, Ishi hopped on the first gukko back to the city of fire with the toa of air, Skyra, and a delirious matoran. Back in Ta-Koro, Ishi agreed to help the toa of Gravity Tillian chase down his wife Emotia, who had been kidnapped by the Nova gang. Accompanied by Skyra, the three set off for Le-wahi. Ishi and Skyra's bickering grew to be too much however, and Ishi left, leaving the group without a, "proper genius." *Ishi quickly began to investigate the rise of the Mark Bearers, and the true mastermind behind the vicious incidents happening island-wide. Traveling to Ga-koro he witnessed the mass homocides of the Arete Greed and Tillian’s pregnant wife, Emotia. Directly after the Casa Juturna burning, Ishi was interrogated by Labelle, the ex-mark-bearer of sadism. Forming an unsteady agreement, the two broke into the Ga-Koro Marines Head quarters to gather information about Dorian Shaddix’s location, and of current events happening throughout the island. However, they were caught, and Ishi exported to Po-Koro for trial, where he served three months in Sentinel prisons. 2013 Arc Chapter 1: Onu-Koro Ishi Polzin traveled to Onu-Koro after his bail by an unknown sponsor, escorted by a Ta-Matoran to meet them. Before the meeting, Ishi bought an iStone, listened to music in the Onu-Koro bazaar, and was attacked by Poku, a po-matoran mercenary from Ishi's past. The two scuffled in the dark of an alley, but Ishi won after blowing Poku's head off with mercenary's own gun. Afterward, Ishi met with his sponsor and was offered a job as a top agent in a spy network. His first job was to secure a leak to Po-koro and open up a sleugh of information for his sponsor. Chapter 2: Agent and Artisan After extensive body modification, Ishi was released under the guise of Kyhra, a jocular kohlii player. He traveled to Po-Koro, on the way making a 'friend' of the carpenter Nichou. The two became roommates, and split ways after entering Po-Koro to do their business and reconnect in the evening. Kyhra then hired two skakdi mercenaries to kill him before entering a meeting with the Sentinel Guard Korru. On his way to meet with Akiri Hewkii for asylum, the mercenaries appeared and attacked Korru. Kyhra and Korru were thrown off the cliffside causeway in an explosion of stralix powder, but sustained mild to no injuries. Meeting with Akiri Hewkii, Kyhra revealed his true identity and promised information on Ga-Koro and surrounding villages in exchange for a pardon, home to stay in while in Po-Koro, and eventual access to information on the koro itself. Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home As evening progressed, Nichou and Kyhra met again in the Main Forum. They then went to the house Kyhra had "found," and ordered a pizza for dinner after exploring what was already there and discovering the icebox woefully empty. They talked into the evening, then went to sleep. Chapter 4: On The Road Ishi attends the Kohlii League try-outs, but fails at a chane to play on the team. Later he boards the train to Forsi in southern Po-Wahi. While on the train a Ta-matoran joins him in the compartment and quickly tries to kill Ishi. After a dangerous fight in a cramped space, Ishi succeeds in disarming his opponent. A short conversation occurs, and then the attacker is dispatched. Later that evening, Ishi arrives in Forsi and goes to the inn where he accidentally runs into Ventra, the matoran who originally escorted him to Onu-Wahi. He quickly figures out that Ventra had paid the ta-matoran to be a mole in the Po-Koro Sentinels , and had been smuggling documents to Ventra without her employer's notice or permission. Advising Ventra to go underground, Ishi finished off her dinner and took a ferry to Ga-Koro. Chapter 5: Unexpected Encounter Arriving in Ga-Koro, Ishi literally rarn into Lipa, a Ga-Koro Marine and messenger for the force. The two had dinner and conversation the same evening after Ishi offered her a meal. Later in the evening, Ishi had an emotional outburst toward his past during his stay at the Tohu Inn. Chapter 6: Baiting the Traps The morning after his dinner with Lipa, Ishi found the onu-matoran who hired him as a spy and gave her a coded note about Akiri Hewkii and Po-Koro. Next, he left a kohlii ball with a note saying he was alive for Vera Polzin when she was unavailable to meet with him at the Polzin Mansion. He spent the rest of the day learning about the new changes to Ga-Koro, and during the evening snuck into a marine office to copy records for Akiri Hewkii. Succesful, the sleuth took the night ferry to Ostia, then the train back to Po-Koro the next morning. Chapter 7: Plans and Pizza Ishi returned to Po-Koro during a rare rainstorm and began looking for Akiri Hewkii to deliver his stolen information. During his search the rain returned him to his past, reflecting on the destruction of the Ta-Koro Guard Hospital and his last words with Nakumiir before she died. Finding Akiri Hewkii in the Po-Koro Cemetary only added to Ishi's empathatic mood, and he promised to protect Po-Koro in a spur of the moment speech. Afterward, the two po-matoran rendevoused in an abandoned matoran dwelling and plotted how to deal with the monorail bombing. Ishi devised an elaborate schem to place the blame back on the original creators of the attack: Onu-Koro. Chapter 8: Interim When Nichou mentions a trip to The Massif for studying carpentry Ishi offers to go along as far as Ko-Koro. Upon reaching the city of snow the two rent a room at Rhanus' Inn near the citadel, and the following morning they split ways: Nichou to his journey's end and Ishi to the Nuju-Marion Regal Academy for a meeting with his employer (unbeknownst to Nichou). The Deadly Calm Caerus, having revealed the leader of Ko-Koro would be removed, assigns Ishi the task of pulling the strings of election. The evening of Matoro's assassination Ishi decodes Ahkmou's journal, given to him by Akiri Hewkii before the Akiri Summit, learning of Ahkmou's connection to Ambages and a clue to the location of the missing kanohi komau of Turaga Onewa. Following the lead, Ishi went to the Mata-Nui Daily's regional branch, searched through the records, and discovered his conjectures were based on truths. Before he could leave, Catarix realized who Ishi was and called him up to the third floor to talk. In the end, Ishi gave up his mementos of Nakumiir and left. Breaking The Ice After leaving Catarix Ishi sent letters to Nichou and Hewkii, informing them in differing manners of his situation. Up on the ice bridges he observed Ko-Koro, learning the rhythms and patterns of the inhabitants. Ishi Polzin receives a ciphered message from an employer. Quickly responding he weaves his way into the slums, using the decrypted pages of Ahkmou’s journal to fuel a trash fire. Learning a little more information about the mysterious Alloy, he leaves the small group huddled around the warmth and takes a walk on the sky bridges. Planning an escape from the city of Ko-Koro, Ishi falls off the bridge, breaks his legs, and is transported to the Nuju-Marion Research Hospital for treatment. After all their years apart the doctor and the journalist find themselves meeting in disguise, and after Riaril heals Ishi he takes a job as courier to deliver the coroner’s reports for Matoro to Ambages and Captain Korzaa. On his way back to Ko-Koro he stopped to meet with Alloy and a company of mercenaries in a hidden bunker. Appearance and Tools 2012: The Informant Returns *At first glance, one is hypnotized by a flamboyant cinnabar coat. The aged garment covers Ishi from ankle to neck, and is split up to the crotch for ease of movement. The exterior is made from the fireproof skins of lava-eels, thousands of mottled scales shimmering in the playful sunlight. The lining is soft fabric the color of virgin coal. Black fur of the Hapaka trims the front, cuffs, and bottom hem. The garment closes at the chest with a metal clasp shaped like two fishhooks gripping a hammer. Ishi wears his coat with the angular collar turned up to match the stark lines of his komau. *Of average height for matoran, though less stocky than his po-toran kin, Ishi wears a smirk as his constant expression. His head and shoulders are pulled back, as if reserved and unattached with the workings of the world, and yet, like a slender branch, Ishi bears himself with fluidity unbecoming of his physique, with a physical demeanor bordering on narcissism. His otherwise brown carapace is adorned with what appears to be a single thin orange stripe. Closer magnification reveals a host of incredibly minute matoran runes containing the Great Prophecy of the Toa Mata running from the back of his komau down the left side of his front to the outside toe of his left foot. Ishi's inactive Komau perfectly compliments his flashy, fast-paced lifestyle as an informant. His right eye reveals his heritage in the brilliant orange of the desert carvers, the left now a razor sharp aqua-marine. Ishi sways from side to side in a calculated saunter, sprints with his feet barely leaving the ground, arms pulled close to his side using his body to direct momentum or perform mid-air athletic stunts. *Ishi has a pair of thigh-bags he coyly refers to as "finger-play" due to the immense number of individual pockets whose zippers, buttons, and ties keep his hands busy when bored, which is often. Over half the pockets are filled with some material or tool he has retrieved during his travels, from sundry bamboo flasks of le-wahi mud to the grisly and immoral inorganic components of a melted toa's eye. Strapped to the back of his finger-play is a pair of gloves Ishi uses for climbing, small hooks on the fingers and prickly palms holding fast to the slipperiest of surfaces. He also carries a bamboo flute stashed like a boot knife against the lateral side of his right leg with which he produces the most haunting of melodies. 2013: The Game Begins *'Known Language(s)' Matoran, Skakdi, Vortixx, a tad of avian rahi *'Primary Hand '''Left *'Voice''' Ishi Polzin is a natural at accents, adopting all sorts to meet his needs. *'Wealth' 500 widgets per month from Nichou, paid as rent, along with freelance informant work *Ishi Polzin is of average height for a po-matoran, although his body is more similar to a lithe le-matoran than his stocky elemental kin. He has asymmetrically colored eyes: the left glacial blue from a childhood accident, the right a burnt orange. His carapace is mottled grays and browns, slowly fading to a snowy white at the top of his inactive kanohi kaukau. * He wears a charcoal gray coat of lava eel skin, tailored to hug his chest while still giving room to swing his arms. It has no embroidery or lapels on the fabric, rather looking more like a canvas before the artist has begun. Between the inner lining and the fire retardant hide is a collection of tiny hexagonal plates, forming a brigandine within the coat. A bronze broach in the shape of a rose keeps the garment closed. The coat covers his body from mid-calf to mid-neck. (The basic shape is similar to THIS coat.) *Drawstring Bag: a simple hempen drawstring bag carries Ishi's gear when traveling. *Coat: Ishi's coat is one of the most important tools he owns, being both fire retardant and water resistant due to the nature of the lava-eel scales, and a form of protection with the metal brigandine hidden inside the garment. *Stolen Karambit Blade: a karambit that once belonged to a ta-matoran attempting to assassinate the informant. *iStone. Abilities and Traits *Unlike the rabble of Mata-Nui, unlike the brave toa-heroes, unlike technical and cunning Vortixx, unlike the rash and violent Skakdi, and even unlike the wealthy members of the Cultured Gentry, Ishi sees and observes. Where others see only what is before their eyes, Ishi can take the information he experiences through all his senses and convert them into deductions of incredible accuracy. Although not perfect, he is rarely entirely wrong, and enjoys practicing this science and art to unravel the greatest mysteries his island home can produce. *Ishi is not adverse to stealing or lying, regularly employing both to collect information. Cynical and bordering on genius, he is viewed as egotistical, sneaky, and apathetic by colleagues. While thinking deeply he often stares at an object without blinking for hours. His body is a mode of transportation for the clever mind within. Truthfully a shy and socially awkward matoran, Ishi plays the bamboo flute in times of emotional upheaval, letting the improvised melodies carry his feelings better than any words could. Ishi is more than just an information maven, he craves continuous input of knowledge. Collecting and selling information is more than just an occupation: knowing information counteracts his shyness, and ties into his innate ability to observe everything in the blink of an eye. Solving puzzles, riddles, or even crimes simply by accumulated knowledge forms the basis of his life and livelihood, and Ishi calls all of them "games" in equal measure. To him, the game of one genius against another is irresistible, and he constantly scours the island for secrets that might lead to a game. *Ishi's main weakness is boredom: he can't stand it. Another, more mild weakness, is motion sickness on moving vessels; cured by chewing a bilious and horribly foul paste of herbs blended at the Nuju-Marion Research Hospital. As a matoran of stone, Ishi cannot access kanohi or elemental powers. Relationships Friends and Allies *Riaril : Thirty years ago Riaril witnessed Ishi's death. Now, Ishi has returned alive and well. *Nakumiir : Ishi's old lover; she was killed during the destruction of the Ta-Koro Hospital. *Vera Polzin: Older sister of the Polzin family, representing the trait of Logos. *Caerus Valli: "The Spider" and employer of Ishi's skills as an informant and spy. *The Fikou's Hand: An Onu-Matoran woman who hired Ishi to work as a spy for the organization she supposedly ran. *Ventra: a ta-matoran spy for Caerus Valli. *Nichou : An Onu-Matoran carver and traveling companion to Po-Koro, who later became Ishi's roommate in Po-Koro. *Lt. Lipa: Ga-matoran and messenger for the Marines. Ishi and Lipa have a slowly developing relationship that is yet to be seen. *Akiri Hewkii : Leader of Po-Koro and budding friend. *Ambages Enemies and Less Than Cordial Relationships *Skyra Daring: A member of Tillian's company during the time Ishi joined their force. *Liara (Lazerbeak): Labelle and Ishi will bicker with words in a closed room for years without rest. *Labelle, Mark Bearer of Sadism: Labelle became an accomplice of Ishi's after the burning of Casa Juturna. *Tillian Juturna: Ishi holds a dangerously fragile relationship with the mad toa of Gravity. *Emotia Juturna (deceased): As Tillian's wife, Emotia held little respect for the matoran of stone. *Captain Iraira: The Marine Captain assigned to crime in Ga-koro unsuccessfully attempted to arrest Ishi several times, before succeeding and shipping him to Po-Koro. *Ambages Trivia *Ishi is really the fourth incarnation of the character. The first was a mage in Ansetr Durim, the second was a "Robin Hood" of le-wahi and a le-toroan, and the third was a 60 year old Scottish geezer living in Po-koro. *Ishi's is part of a trio based on the three parts of debate and rhetoric: Ethos, Logos, and Pathos. The charismatic informant of stone represents Pathos, emotion. *Ishi Polzin is a character who seems to interact with others more through jams then through normal gameplay. *Ishi Polzin holds the longest post record for the third iteration of the BZPRPG. His entry post in the 2013 arc was 18 pages long, with a three page jam. *Ishi's fighting style is loosely based on a mixture of systema, boxing, and Aikido. Category:Matoran Category:Po-Matoran Category:Polzin Family Category:Informant